


A Refreshing Dip

by fabric_hands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hot Springs, Swimming, TAZ Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: Aubrey and Dani take a swim in the hot springs.





	A Refreshing Dip

Aubrey stretched, grinning happily, her feet bare on the cold stones underneath her. The floor was wet with warm, splashed water from the springs. Hot steam was in the air, and though she was sweating, it almost made her shiver. She was finally here, finally able to relax.

Dani was taking off her shoes carefully, making sure not to get through wet on the ground. She was sitting on a deck chair. “You don’t have to wait for me,” she said, pulling off her left one. “You can hop in.”

”What? No!” Aubrey exclaimed. “Let’s do it together. It’ll be fun.”

”You’ve been waiting for this forever. I don’t want to slow you down.”

”Pssh, what? It’s fine. I wanted to do this with you anyway. What’s a few more minutes?”

The silph smiled, removingher other shoe and putting her hair up in a ponytail. “Alright, Alright. I’ll come in. Let me get off my coverup.”

At this, Aubrey blushed a little. She turned around, staring intently now at the spring. “Cool, Cool.” She scratched at her face. “Ready when you are.” As she scratched, her fingers became searingly hot— she accidentally created a bit of fire because of her embrassment. She bit back a curse, trying to seem cool as her fingers cooled down.

“Okay!” Dani stood, now in her swimsuit. “Let’s go.”

Not even waiting, Audrey jumped right into the springs with a “Banzai!” The hot water splashed upwards and hit Dani, who squealed on impact.

”Ah!” She exclaimed, laughing while Aubrey surfaced. “That’s not fair!”

”Come on, hop in!” She smiled. “You’re already all wet, just get in already.”

”Okay.” Dani took a few steps back, then ran hastily toward the edge of the spring. She leapt forward, and—

slipped, immediately, moments after she started running. As soon as she reached the rim of the spring, she had hit a puddle, and went toppling forward, not at all gracefully, into the spring. Aubrey gasped as she hit the water.

”Dani!” She exclaimed, panicked.

Before she could stick her head underwater to make sure she was okay, Dani resurfaced, breathing heavily. Thankfully, to Aubrey’s relief, she had a smile on her face.

”Whoo!” She exclaimed. “Some entrance!”

”You scared me so bad!” Aubrey laughed. “Don’t do that again!”

Dani laughed as well. “I’m sorry!”

They released relaxed breaths, and lay in the spring, floating calmly.

”Man,” Aubrey said eventually. “This is really nice.”

”Yeah, it’s great.”

”I can understand why you live off of this stuff now.”

Dani smiled. “Yup. This is my energy in its most tangible form.”

”It’s so nice and warm...” Aubrey sighed. “But I think that may also be because of me.”

”Ew!” Dani laughed. “Don’t pee in this! This is like my food!”

Aubrey blushed dark red. “I meant— no— I meant my fire powers! Not pee! I wouldn’t do that!”

The two laughed until they couldn’t tread water anymore.


End file.
